Por Ella!
by amary-san
Summary: Mina y Yaten son vecinos y buenos amigos, hasta que él frio Kou se empieza a enamorar de una chica, que no es Mina... y decide terminar la amistad.. !POR ELLA!
1. Chapter 1

¡Por ella!

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, la historia por otro lado si es ¡!Únicamente mía!_

**Capitulo I: ¡hola!**

Debemos terminar nuestra amistad- dijo el platinado rápido y sin anestesia. Mina que estaba junto a él, en el porche de la casa de él, sentados en las escaleritas favoritas de los dos, uno junto al otro.

¿Que?- fue lo único que dijo ella en un susurro, el siguió mirando el suelo y entonces ella volteo el rostro hacia los arbusto que separaban su casa de la de el- por ella, ¿verdad?- salió de su boca esa frase sin siquiera pensarla razonarla, pero era la oscura verdad escondida detrás de aquellas palabras "terminar nuestra amistad", sin querer recordó el día en que comenzó todo.

"**2 meses atrás"**

¡Es en serio, Yaten!- decía la rubia mientras iban de regreso a casa,- Jamás pensé que ese balón iba a volar directamente a la cara de la Directora Setsuna- expreso la rubia y soltó una risita- de seguro mañana me dirá del mal que me voy a morir- comento ella corriéndole un escalofrió del espanto.

Yaten se rio un poco de la rubia y luego hablo- Mmm, pero es que tampoco fue tu culpa, Molly fue la que saco el balón- dijo el rubio apretando la correa de su maletín.

Lo sé, Lo sé- dijo Mina cansada- pero yo soy la capitana del equipo, debo asumir ciertas responsabilidades- explico ella y él asintió comprendiendo- además tu debes saber de esto por que eres el capitán del equipo de Boxeo- el sonrió petulante- ¿cuando es el torneo?- pregunto interesada.

Dentro de unas semanas, por eso es que el entrenador nos exige tanto esta semana- dijo cuando llegaron a un limite que estaba en rojo para los transeúntes y la volteo a mirar- Mañana tendrás que venirte sola, ya que voy a entrenar un poco mas- ella asintió con una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar cuando el semáforo cambio a azul- vendrás a verme ¿no?- pregunto mas por preguntar ya que sabia que ella iría de todos modos.

¡Soy tu amuleto!- dijo ella y empezó a caminar de espaldas por la acera que estaba solitaria a las 2 de la tarde y él bufo burlon.

¡Seguroooo!- dijo con sorna y ella rio golpeándolo en el hombro cuando llegaron al borde de la otra acera.

Luego de la conversación se ensartaron en un silencio cómodo y singular, mientras caminaban a sus casas, cansados pero satisfechos, eran esos momentos juntos en los que los demás no importaban…

Mina, tenia 17 años y estaba en segundo de Preparatoria al igual que Yaten, pero ella practicaba Voleibol y Yaten era boxeador, ambos eran capitanes de sus equipos y eran famosos en el colegio por su aplicación en sus respectivos deportes. Sin embargo, Mina era un poco hiperactiva y Yaten era más serio y tranquilo, por eso y porque eran vecinos, es que eran amigos desde que tenían 15 años, cuando Yaten se mudo con Padres y Hermanos mayores.

Al principio ni se soportaban, de hecho ella trataba a los dos mayores y a Yaten lo obviaba como una regla; él por su parte trataba de mirar a otros lados cuando visitaba a su madre, realmente no la soportaba…

Yaten pensaba que Mina solo era una niña caprichosa, que no tenía más aspiración que casarse con un magnate empresarial y surgir en el mundo de la moda. No le apetecía conocerla.

Mina siempre fue una chica que no caía en prejuicios pero con el rubio platinado era imposible llevársela bien, así que le cayó de la patada desde la primera vez que se vieron. A ella le gustaba el agua y a él, el aceite, era presumido, petulante, odioso y tarado por creerse más que los demás, y seguiría pensando de ese modo sino fuera por ese campamento en el cual por un castigo de limpieza tuvieron que hacer equipo.

A partir de allí, se convirtieron en buenos amigos, conversaban de todo un poco, pero aun había cosas que no se decían, por miedo al que dirán, es decir, no existía aun esa confianza verdadera.

¿Mina?- hablo él, ella lo volteo a ver y él estaba un poco rojo, pero seguía serio- ¿podemos ir al Crown?- pregunto él y ella sonrió asintiendo, él asintió también. Tres pasos mas y ya estaban allí estaban.

¡MINA!- exclamo Andrew con alegría e interés.- necesitamos a una camarera eficiente, ¿te unes?- pidió el rubio con un puchero que hizo suspirar a las mujeres de la barra donde se encontraba. Mina bufo por lo bajo y Yaten sonrió burlón.

Hola, hermano- exclamo con ironía Mina y se amarro al brazo de Yaten- Yaten y yo debemos hablar, tal vez cuando terminemos te ayude- Andrew le guiño un ojo a Mina aceptando el "después si me da la gana" implícito en lo que dijo y ella volvió a bufar molesta.

¡Que tal todo, Yat!- dijo Andrew saludándolo de manos.

¡Todo bien, Drew!- contento el platinado con burla en los ojos- siéntate en la mesa preferida, antes de que no las quiten- pidió a Mina que se alejo sin replicar mas rápida que flash y se volvió a Andrew- ¿como te gusta hacer enojar a Mina, no?- dijo en defensa de su amiga y los dos soltaron una risita porque Yaten, también era culpable.

Es un manjar irresistible- suspiro Andrew con dramatismo, Yaten asintió en silencio pero con una sonrisa malévola, los rubio chocaron las manos de nuevo y él se fue a la mesa- ya les mando lo de siempre- grito Andrew contento de poder fastidiarle la paciencia a la hermanita que tenia.

Yaten se sentó en frente de Mina que empezó a parlotear y él a reír de las tonterías de ella, les llevaron las hamburguesas dobles y sus respectivas malteadas de Banana que les gustaban tanto a los rubios adolescentes. Comieron entre risas y chistes de Mina.

Apareció Andrew y entre una cosa y otra comenzó su acostumbrada pelea familiar, Andrew hablaba sobre la niñez de ambos y Mina sobre las ocurrencias de su hermano que salían mal, Yaten botaba una carcajada por cada palabra de Andrew en contra de Mina.

Pues yo por lo menos, no me atore con una bola de anime- le dijo Mina y Andrew se sonrojo- enfrente de tu novia, de paso, como se te ¡OCURRE!- Exclamo la rubia con verdadera maldad y Yaten se acostó en la silla tomándose el estomago por la risa- ¡VERGÜENZA debería darte!- le reclamo la menor y Yaten se rio de lo avergonzado que estaba el mayor.

¡Me las pagaras enana!- grito el mayor mientras se retiraba con la cabeza en alto.

¡YO GANE!- exclamo Mina chocando ambas manos con Yaten- por los hermanos menores, ¡yeah!- grito de nuevo para escuchar el gruñido de Andrew al cual no le gustaba perder.

Jaja, que divertido- exclamo el platinado- nunca me cansare de verlos pelear- Mina sonrió feliz.

¡Aha!- dijo ella recordando a lo que habían ido- me ibas a contar algo- le acuso haciendo que él se volviera a colorar – y ¿es algo penoso para ti?- Yaten se coloro un poco mas- si, lo es- aseguro ella y él le pateo por debajo de la mesa- ¡auch! ¡Eso duele, tarado!- él sonrió burlón y cínico.- cuando te pegue no te quejes, luego, ¡eh!- le advirtió y él supo que ella hablaba en serio.- en fin, de que querías hablarme- dijo bebiendo lo que quedaba de su malteada de Banana.

Me gusta una chica- soltó sin pena, ni gloria. Mina se atraganto con lo que trataba de hacer pasar por su garganta de la malteada.

¡!QUE, QUE!- exclamo haciendo que los demás se voltearan a ver donde ellos estaban- ¡PERDON!- grito hacia los presentes y ellos siguieron en los suyo mientras que Yaten la miraba mal por el escándalo que había hecho, a él no le gustaba ser el centro de atracción- lo siento, pero es que me sorprendiste, eso no se dice así como así, debiste darme anestesia- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y tosiendo un poco por lo de antes- tu jamás te has interesado por alguna chica y apenas comenzamos clases hace dos meses, ya creía que eras gay- continuo ella viéndolo fijamente con sorna y él le devolvía la mirada con rabia- además has rebotado a miles de la Preparatoria en donde estudiamos y de otras también, ¡que querías!- él sonrió petulante y ella suspiro por lo complicado del asunto- no me imagino ni quien será, con eso te digo lo abrumada que estoy- aseguro ella y el sonrió enigmático- ¡hey! Conmigo no uses tu sonrisa de seductor- le acuso ella y él la hizo mas amplia- Imbécil, ¡tal vez deba acusarte con Taiky!- dijo ella como hablando del clima, Yaten borro inmediatamente la sonrisa y ahora la que sonrió coqueta fue ella.

¡No es justo!- susurro el sintiendo algo por dentro al ver la sonrisa de victoria de ella.

Yo si tengo permiso- le saco la lengua y él entrecerró los ojos- bueno, pero cuéntame ¡quien es?- pidió ella y él se sonrojo un poco.

Voltea hacia la esquina izquierda, **DISIMULADAMENTE**, por favor, ¡Mina!- pidió él con los ojos y ella espero unos segundo tumbando una servilleta que para otros hubiese parecido normal, pero era una tetra se ladeo para recogerla y entonces vio a una chica con un señor que estaban viendo un menú de la cafetería, Yaten supo que ella la había visto y reconocido- se llama Akane- explico él y cuando Mina se volvió a sentar.

**POV MINA**

Estaba asombrada y destrozada por dentro. Pero no lo demostraría, Yaten estaba encaprichado con esa chica y sabia que al chasquear los dedos la tendría, quien no quisiera estar con un chico como él. Por un momento, pensé que podía ser yo, pero al ver a la chica se me acabo esa pequeña esperanza que había nacido en mi corazón.

Era sumamente preciosa, no como yo que apenas rellenaba el sostén y los jeans. Era alta y tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran de un color cafés que cuando le daba la luz se volvían oro líquido. Su rostro era ovalado y con una nariz escultura le acompañaba unos labios rosados pequeños. Ella sonreía libremente al señor que tenia en frente. Su cuerpo era proporcionado y tenía las curvas que NO se necesitaba para ser una joven agraciada en la adolescencia, debía tener nuestra edad. Me invadió la envidia y los celos al saber que ella podía ser la indicada para mi _"amigo"_ Yaten.

Las piernas de Akane eran estilizadas y bonitas del color moreno que se necesitaba en una modelo; su cabello cosa que ya había visto era de mi mismo largo pero brillaba como hilos de cobre con algunos reflejos del sol que entraban por la ventana en frente de la mesa en la que estaban y aunque no me había dado cuenta tenia a toda la comunidad masculina con la atención fija en ella, incluyendo a mi hermano.

Me voltee a ver a Yaten con brusquedad y él clavo sus ojos en mí, luego de haberla mirado largo rato a ella. ¿Seria correcto decir que no me gustaba por ser la chica que le gustaba a el?; **¡NO!** Grito mi conciencia.

Maldita traidora, me decía a mi misma mientras apretaba la servilleta que había recogido del piso, suspire, no era bueno para mi tener esos pensamientos posesivos con alguien que ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar que su _"amiga"_ esta enamorada de él…

Voltee a mirar a la chica de nuevo y ella miro hacia nosotros, su mirada se estancó en los míos unos momentos, luego paso a los de mi acompañante y esos labios se estiraron en una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos cafés se iluminaron tan bonitos que me dio asco simplemente mirar, de seguro así se me pondrían a mi, cuando Yaten me dedicaba algún piropo….

Mire a Yaten y este tenia esa sonrisa seductora que sus hermanos le habrían prohibido usar en mi y celosa dude en lo que mi mente me obligaba a decir, pero entonces mi corazón se revoluciono y supe que era lo que debía hacer.

_El la quería…_

_Ella estaba interesada…._

_Yo solo era la amiga…._

_Y él…. Solo esperaba mi aprobación._

Sonreí, con una sonrisa de esas que te salen cuando no hay nada más que hacer…

_Aunque yo lo quería, él quería a otra…_

_Él solo me veía como una amiga… _

_¿Que podía hacer yo…?_

Sonreí verdaderamente contenta de estar en equilibrio conmigo a pesar de que lo quería y le devolví la patada que me había dado con fuerza por lo imbécil que estaba siendo conmigo.

Él volteo a verme adolorido y me iba a replicar pero yo solo le lance una mirada que decía que ya había estado advertido.

¿Y?- pregunto él y yo sonreí con sinceridad.

Si en verdad te gusta, - empecé a decir con una mirada dulce y él me miro sorprendido- deberías empezar a salir con ella, total, no pierdes nada con decirle- y me senté derecha y le tome la muñeca para acércanos a la chica, que apenas nos pusimos en frente Yaten retiro su muñeca de mi agarre con algo de tosquedad, me dolió el gesto pero no lo mostré.- ¡Hola!- dije con alegría y modestia, ella nos miro un poco asombrada y luego nos expresó un tímido.

¡Hola!- miro a Yaten que se encandilo cuando ella hablo. Él sonrió de nuevo como solo él sabia hacerlo y todo cambio…

A partir de ese día, mi vida, mi rumbo, mis amistades y mis sueños… cambiaron.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

_¡!Hola mis niñas mozas! Hoy amanecí con esta historia en mi cabeza y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada me encontré escribiendo y haciendo detalles de los demás personajes, ¿que tal?._

_Creo que este es un fic diferente a los otros dos que subo, y es Mina- Yaten, cosa que quería hacer desde hace mucho._

_¿Que les pareció?, les aseguro que el segundo cap, lo subo el 10 de febrero, porque esta ya listo! y así sucesivamente. Me parece que esta bien que sea un cap mensual al igual que con los otros fic, así que estén abiertas para cada diez del mes! =)_

_Espero con ansias su aceptación y rw!_

_Con cariño,_

_Se despide…Amary-san_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por ella!

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, la historia por otro lado si es ¡!Únicamente mía!_

**Capitulo II: "Ley del hielo"**

¿Mina?- pregunto él y Mina salió de sus recuerdos.-Responde, dime algo…- pidió él con culpa y en susurros.

¿Yo?- indago Mina y volvió la mirada al cielo de noviembre que estaba nublado- al parecer ya tu decidiste todo- dijo con voz monótona- pero respóndeme algo…- él asintió y ella volteo a mirarlo-¿es por ella que quieres terminar nuestra amistad?- él abrió los ojos sorprendido de la pregunta y dibujo una mueca en los labios, Mina supo entonces que era un rotundo ¡si!.

Mina no podía creerlo, tanto que costo formar una amistad con el peliplateado y él solo quiere terminarla porque una chica con ojitos lindos, le tenía trastornado el mundo. Prefería abandonar su amistad antes que a la chica que desde hace dos meses conocía. Entonces exploto.

¡¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ?- indago ella molesta- prefieres dejarme de lado y seguir con tu vida como si nunca me hubieses conocido porque ¡tú novia no me soporta!- le reclamo y Yaten se levanto también enojado.

Ella cree que tú estas enamorada de mi, ¡Carajo!,- grito él también desesperado pasándose las manos por el cuello en gesto nervioso.- me dijo que tenia que escoger entre tú y ella y…- se calló porque se dio de cuenta que había hablado de más y lo lamento en todo su fuero interno por la mirada dolida de Mina- Mina, yo….- quiso tratar de decir pero ella apretó los puños y él se calló.

¡CALLATE!- grito Mina y salió Taiky con cara de sorpresa y disgusto pero al ver la batalla campal que se desataba se quedo callado, mas atrás salió Seiya que venia a hacer una broma del griterío pero al ver lo que sucedía siguió el mismo ejemplo que su hermano mayor, callarse.- Eres un… eres un…- Mina no encontraba las palabras con las cuales insultar a su **EX amigo** por lo que le estaba haciendo- con amigos como TÚ quien quiere enemigos—digo botando veneno por la boca- ¡QUIERES A TÚ NOVIA POR ENCIMA DE MI!- y Yaten la miro dolido- la prefieres a ella, PUES BIEN, te hare el trabajo fácil- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

Mina no lo tomes así, yo solo quiero que…- empezó a explicarse pero ella le regalo una mirada tan fría que los congelo a los tres.

Tú, solo eres un egoísta que terminas una amistad que **FUE** difícil de empezar solo porque un PAR DE PIERNAS te hicieron ojitos- exclamo la rubia con sorna. Taiki y Seiya se enojaron con su hermanito captando lo que sucedía pero siguieron en silencio- pero esta bien, te deseo lo mejor del planeta para contigo y ella, ojala sean muy felices y coman perdices- le dijo con ironía.

¡No seas así, Mina!- pidió el enojándose un poco.

¡Ahhh! él colmo…- exclamo con rabia- ¿como quieres que te diga? !ahhh!- dijo golpeándose la frente y haciendo como si recapacitara y se acerco a Yaten- tal vez que te diga como tu noviecita "my Darling", entiendo todo lo que me dijiste, por eso que me retiro con glamourrrrr"- Dijo imitando una voz resfriada y algunos movimientos de pasarela barata haciendo reír a los hermanos de Yaten porque lo hacia igual que esa simplona de Akane, la novia de su hermanito- ¡NO GRACIAS, IMBECIL!- le grito en toda la cara.

¡Mina!- le grito a la rubia que se iba con su andar típico y sensual saliendo de su casa y yendo a la de ella- ¡MINA!- grito de nuevo pero ella lo ignoro por completo- ¡Demonios!- exclamó zapateando en su frente y viendo a sus hermanos parados en la puerta, mirándolo como si estuviese haciendo algo malo- ¿QUE?- pregunto enojado.

Te vas a arrepentir – fue lo único que le dijo Seiya antes de irse cruzándose de brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Yo no cortare contacto con ella- replico el mayor- es tu decisión, asúmela, tal y como asumes dejar a Mina de lado para irte con una desconocida niña de papá- lo miro serio y se volteó para seguir el ejemplo de su hermano Seiya.

¡Ah! ¡MALDICION!- dijo mirando a la ventana de Mina que estaba a oscuras, igual que el día, y como para rematar empezó a llover- oh, genial- dijo con ironía y entro a la casa.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

Mina estaba golpeando con fuerza los cojines de su cama, la rabia que sentía no podía crecer mas, había cerrado las cortinas ya que su ventana quedaba diagonal a la de Yaten, dejo su cuarto a oscuras, menos mal su hermano y su madre no estaban porque ya estuviese Andrew rompiéndole las piernas a Yaten, esa imagen en su cabeza le dio algo con que sonreír pero al mismo instante esa sonrisa se perdió cuando las lagrimas salieron.

¡Imbécil!, ¡tarado!, ¡bruto!, ¡animal!- empezó a decir las palabras mas asquerosa que podía en contra de ese hijo de… ¡en fin!- ¡lo odio! Porque al final lo quiero mas que odiarlo, pero ¡!ah!- golpeo de nuevo el cojín- que se pudra, quiere a su noviecita ¡pues bien!—aclaro ella arreglándose y no importándole lo que él pensara- ya veras imbécil, sabrás lo que es la ley del hielo- dijo y entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio el identificador de llamadas, "Casa Kou", ella levanto el aparato y..

¿Mina?- dijo Taiki, ella sonrió, él era como su propio hermano.

¡Hola Tai!- respondió ella con dulzura y él gruño fastidiado por el corte a su nombre, lo desesperaba al llamarlo así- ¿en que te soy buena?.- pregunto ella y se arrepintió al instante.

¿Quería saber como estabas?- pregunto él confundido pensaba que Mina estaría haciendo un berrinche y demás.

Estoy dolida- dijo Mina con sinceridad- pero no me voy a morir porque Yaten no me hable, él quiere a su novia, pues la tendrá, yo no me meteré en eso- aclaro Mina con rabia en la voz, pero con una madurez que siempre salía a flote, natural en ella.

A nosotros tampoco nos cae muy bien, siempre pensé y creí que él y tú acabarían juntos- Mina trago grueso y sonrió con tristeza, menos mal y hablaban por teléfono.

A veces no sucede lo que queremos, lindo Tai- dijo con disimulo- en fin, tranquilízate que tú y Seiya seguirán siendo mis amigos, en cambio, ya sabes tú idiota hermano y yo no nos conocemos, para mi él se fue a Marte.- Taiki boto una carcajada- ¿de que te ríes?-pregunto ella enojada artificialmente.

Esto será interesante- dijo el mayor- en fin te dejo, te quiero, besos- y antes de que Mina pudiera decir algo el colgó.

¡Mmm!- dijo ella y se encogió de hombros- esta loquito mi pobre amigo.- dijo y empezó a recoger la casa, olvidándose de Yaten y su eliminada amistad.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

**POV YATEN**

Mina se estaba comportando tan cual iceberg en la Atlántida, y lo comprendía pero me dolía, su ignorar.

Desde que había ido ha su casa en la mañana hasta ahorita no hacia mas que darme la espalda, como **Yo** se lo pedí.

¡Maldición!- exclamé en mi fuero interno con rabia. Viéndola charlar con el profesor sobre un ejercicio de matemáticas, las que yo siempre le explicaba en clase. La veo volver con una sonrisa que cambia al sentarse en su asiento, que esta al lado de su amiga Molly pero que anteriormente estaba a mi lado.

Suspire con tristeza, no podía decir que la extrañaba pero… ¡AL DEMONIO! La extrañaba y mucho pero había sido rudo con ella y ella era rencorosa…

Recordé lo de la mañana hasta ahora y no pude menos que apretar mis puños…

**Flash back**

Me dirigía a la casa de Mina como siempre a paso rápido porque era un poco tarde y además estaba nervioso.

Toqué el timbre y espere a que una cabellera rubia se sacudiera ante mi tomándome de la muñeca para ir corriendo hasta la escuela pero… no ocurrió eso… me atendió la madre de Mina.

¡Buenos días, Yaten!- dijo la señora Aino nerviosa- disculpa pero Mina ya se fue,- Abrí mi boca con asombro- lo hizo como hace dos años atrás, se fue con su patineta como hacia antes del campamento- cerré mi boca y fruncí los labios- y cuando le pregunté que porque no te esperaba me dijo que _"no necesita que lo espere"_- dijo como si nada la señora pero yo sabia el significado de esas palabras. No quería hablarme…

_**°°° Por… ella°°°**_

¡Hola Mina!- saludé cuando entre al salón pero ella siguió charlando con su amiga Molly y Serena, su prima que también me ignoro, de seguro que ya sabia lo que sucedía, y me aplicaría la misma que Mina.- Mina, no seas infantil, y contéstame el saludo, ¡mal educada!- dije tratando de hacer una broma pero ella no la contesto y ni siquiera se inmuto en su dialogo- ¿Mina?- dije de nuevo pero para mi sorpresa ella salió del salón y pasando por mi costado ni una mirada me dirigió, era como si yo fuera un fantasma para ella.

_**°°° Por… ella°°°**_

¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté cuando la vi salir al tocar el timbre de recreo, ella no me miro y le dijo a Serena algo en el oído y las dos se rieron, fue allí cuando apareció el novio de Serena.

¡Hey, Kou!- saludo Darién con una gran sonrisa y luego fijo su vista en su novia- ¡amor!- y Serena corrió a abrazarlo y darle besos en toda su cara, amaba a mi novia, pero no quería que me besara así delante de todos, aunque siempre dejé que Mina… ¡MINA!

La busqué pero ya se había ido…

_**°°° Por… ella°°°**_

¡Hey Mina!- dije cuando la salude en la hora de física siempre nos había tocado juntos y a pesar de que teníamos laboratorio, ella solo se dedico a decirme que hacer y como hacerlo en el experimento y yo, anonadado y no queriendo hacerla enojar mas solo me acate a lo que ella quería pero de verdad la extrañaba a estas alturas…

**Fin del Flash back**

Y aquí seguía sin hablarme…

Sin mandarme esas sonrisitas cómplices de entendimiento mutuo….

Sin esas miradas que me hacían rodar los ojos de fastidio…

Sin esos papelitos en plena clase de castellano en los cuales escribíamos tonterías del equipo pero esas tonterías que hacían que ella y yo nos distrajéramos de las estupideces de la profesora sobre Hamlet- suspire de remordimientos al recordar esas mirada duras que me enviaba las únicas dos veces que me había volteado a ver en el laboratorio de Física.

Sonó el timbre y la vi recogiendo sus cosas, le tocaría voleibol…. Y allí en los vestidores la atacaría, le diría que podíamos ser amigos a escondidas de Akane, la extrañaba, en serio que si.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

Mina estaba recogiendo los últimos short que había dejado en su casillero, cuando supo que Yaten estaba ahí, gracias a su perfume cítrico.

Mina, sé que me odias y no quieres verme por lo que yo te dije, pero en verdad, necesito ser tú amigo- dijo el con tono de perdón y disculpa en su voz, ella se volteo lentamete y lo miro con crueldad.

Apuesto que a escondidas de tu novia, ¿verdad?- adivino ella como si no lo conociera, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella suspiro para calmar su enfado.- puedes irte, los hombres en los vestidores de las mujeres esta prohibido y debo dar el ejemplo- dijo con voz neutra y diplomática pero Yaten se estaba desesperando.

¡Es la ultima vez que te lo pido!- dijo él enojándose por la actitud de Mina- sé mi amiga, aunque sea a escondidas- ella rio por como se lo pedía él.

Te doy pena, ¿verdad?- dijo ella con dolor en la voz- te molesta si quiera él pensar que tú novia tal vez tuvo razón en que me quiera lejos de ti, ¿cierto?- él no respondió apresuradamente, seria que ella le estaba dándole una indirecta.

Me estas diciendo…- ella suspiro molesta y le dio una cachetada al peliplateado que quedo en shock.

¡No!, no te digo nada- exclamó la rubia con ojos chispeantes de fuego azulado y eso hizo que a Yaten que aún estaba knockeado por la cacheteada se perdiera en esa furia, y la viera… ¿bonita?- yo no quiero nada contigo, ni siquiera ¡TÚ MALDITA AMISTAD!- y lo dejo ahí choqueado y camino fuera del vestuario de las chicas con los puños cerrados y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

Y lo mejor seria que fuese alguien llamado ¡AKANE!...

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

_Hola mis niñas bellas! Me acorde de este fic! Jeje bueno aquí esta el segundo cap! A mi me gusta el modo en como se están dando las cosas…. _

_Serán de esta historia doce capítulos nada mas! Pero es porque ya los tengo programado asi! Comenzare semestre mañana si que me tardare un poco con todas las historias.. espero no se impacienten.. Tratare de subir el 10 de sept! Un dia antes de mi Cumple =) asi que lo recordaree! Un besote para ustedes y ahora los rw:_

**LESVAL**: BIENVENIDA! Gracias por apoyarme! XD espero que te guste este cap! Un besotee! Me dejas un comentario! Jejeje nos leemos pronto! =)

**serenity824****: **hola linda! BIENVENIDAAA! Pues si tienes toda la razón… la chica no es muy buena que digamos pero ya veremos mas adelante. =) Gracias por apoyarme! Un besotee! Nos leemos pronto spero un rw!

**Usagi13chiba**: Hola bellaa! BIENVENIDAAA! Y pues tienes razón, tenia que actualizar en febrero… pero al no ver tanta aceptación como esperaba me desalenté un poco! Pero contra todo lo que creas, seguire el fic.. lentamente! Gracias por apoyarme nuevamente en esta historia! Un besotee! Nos leemos prontoo! =)

_Nos leemos prontos mis niñas!_

_Con Cariño… Amary-san_


	3. Callate

¡Por ella!

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, la historia por otro lado si es ¡Únicamente mía!_

**Capitulo III: "Cállate"**

Mina caminaba dentro del cuarto de cambio para ponerse el uniforme del Crown, hoy le tocaba ayudare en el restaurante, pues su padre y hermano se habían ido a un juego de beisbol, así que su madre y ella estaban a cargo.

Salió del cuarto y de inmediato empezó a atender mesas, todo iba perfectamente hasta que su madre le señalo la mesa donde estaba el grupo de chicas de una escuela muy costosa de la región y en la mesa de al lado la de los chicos de Boxeo del colegio.

Es decir, Akane y Yaten estaban allí, y de seguro haciendo arrumacos. Suspiro para calmar los latidos adoloridos de su corazón y devolver esas lágrimas que querían salir desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya había pasado un mes desde que le había dado la cachetada al idiota de su ex amigo, había pasado una semana desde que al equipo lo nombrarán campeón Regional en Boxeo y ha Yaten lo coronaran como el "jugador clave" del equipo; cosa que en secreto la alegraba, pero que ella nunca admitiría en la realidad. Así que rogándole a Unazuki, su compañera de trabajo que atendiera la mesa por ella y ella a cambio haría algunas de las tareas extras de ella para que así cuidara de su hijo Joey, con más tiempo.

Unazuki asintió y agradecía fue, lo que no sabia era que Mina estaba aún más agradecida. Unazuki iba en camino cuando Kelvin, él novio de su amiga Molly y miembro activo dentro del grupo de boxeo la llamó.

¡Hey Mina! ¿Nos atenderás, cierto?- Gritó el moreno elocuente, haciendo que Mina de espaldas a la mesa rechinara los dientes de furia, para su suerte su madre fue la única que la vio hacer el gesto, por lo que solo suspiro mirándola con una clara frase en su cara _"Haz tu trabajo Mina Aino"._ Por ello se volteo con una cara sonriente y natural.

¡Hey, Kelvin!- Exclamó ella también y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Unazuki para que se volviera a atender la otra mesa- ¿Que tal el campeonato?- Preguntó haciéndose la loca y obviando la mirada de su ex –amigo.- ¡Hola Chicos! ¿Que tal la están pasando después de haberse jodido tanto en el campeonato?- preguntó haciéndoles un guiño de ojos que a todos les causo un sonrojo incluyendo a Yaten que carraspeo y miro a su novia, que a su ves miraba a Mina con sorpresa.

Pues si, acaba de terminar la semana pasada- Contestó Kelvin ajeno a sus encantos- No te vimos por allí, nos hacían faltan tus gritos sabes... ¡ouchhh!- Exclamó cuando unos de los compañeros le codeo la costilla, y ella sabia porque, la novia de Yaten, le había hecho barra mientras estaban en el campeonato. Una alegría nació de lo mas hondo de su corazón, si él la extrañaba entonces, probablemente Yaten...

No supe cuando comenzó ni cuando terminaron- Dijo de lo más indiferente- Saben estoy entrenando a la chicas y eso me resta tiempo para ver a otros equipos- dijo como si no le importara.

Pero antes… ¡ouchh!- Se quejó otra vez cuando Zafiro lo codeo de nuevo y la miro con un sonrojo prudente.

Lo siento, Mina, Nos puedes dar tres malteadas de chocolate y dos de vainillas- pidió con una sonrisa, ya sabia porque su amiga Serena se había sentido tan atraída a ese ejemplar masculino.

¡Con gusto, bombón!- le coqueteo Mina y el chico le guiño un ojo que hizo carcajear a todos en la mesa- ¿Algo más?- pregunto por decir algo.

Para mí una de banana y para Akane una de Fresa sin leche- Ella asintió copiando lo que él decía.- ¿Qué tal Mina?- Preguntó con precaución.

Todo bien, Kou- dijo con aire seco que dejo asombrados a todos, y luego añadió con aire de dulzura- Ya vuelvo chicos, no me extrañen ¿eh?- y sonriendo se retiro para darle las ordenes a Charles, el cocinero suplente que la miraba preocupado.

Te duele, ¿cierto?- pregunto con aire desenfadado.

La verdad ya soy inmune aunque las ganas de arrancarle los cabellos a la loca esa no se me quitan, ¡ahhhh!- exclamo por lo bajo haciendo reír al cocinero.

En unos minutos te daré estas malteadas- dijo y se retiro tras la puerta corrediza, ella le regalo un guiño y se fue a atender a otras mesas.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

Yaten veía como Mina, su ex –amiga se movía de un lugar a otro regalando sonrisas para nada fingidas y de vez en cuando soltando carcajadas cuando uno que otro imbécil le decía algo.

Y eso por alguna razón lo irritaba, tanto o más de lo que le crispaba que miraran a su novia. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que ella les seguía la corriente cuando antes los ponía en su lugar, y además él la ayudaba con el tronar de sus dedos y su "especial" mirada amenazante. Pero ahora, ella se movía con más sensualidad y atraía más las miradas de sus amigos del equipo y los chicos de otras escuelas aladas. Ver que con esa falda rosa que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y esa camisa blanca que tenia dos botones abiertos y asomaban un poco de esa piel perlada de su amiga, que desde que habían cortado su amistad le asomaba con demasiada frecuencia a su mente, tanto o más de lo que se le aparecían los de su propia novia…

¡MALDITA SEA CON ESA RUBIA LOCA! Pensó en su fuero interno frunciendo el ceño cuando veía como se agachaba para limpiarle la mejilla a un niño de tres años más o menos, porque ella hacia eso, ni que fuera la nana de ese mocoso…

¡LO QUE FALTABA! Ahora también estaba celoso de un niño de tres…. UN MOMENTO… ¿CELOSO? ¿ÉL? Desde cuando él estaba celoso de algo que no haya sido su novia en…

Volvió la vista hacia su novia que se había retirado de su lado después de darle un apasionado beso para irse a discutir algo con sus amigas. Akane, era la mujer perfecta. Simple y llanamente eso.

Respetaba sus decisiones y además de eso lo apoyaba sin replicar; Lo ayudaba a estudiar y luego se daban su momento para fornicar un rato y vaya que eso era un buen consuelo luego de horas de estudios, la mejor manera de poder despejar la mente en un cuerpo de infarto con unas buenas piernas torneadas en tu cintura y pidiéndote más como sí fueras el único con ese poder. Además era una mujer con un buen promedio y hablaba lo necesario, realmente no era cansona y tampoco lo agobiaba. Lo llamaba para hablar y decirle lo absolutamente lo preciso.

Pero por alguna razón, no lo hacia reír. Ni tampoco lo hacia enfadar, tampoco le provocaba una confianza tal para decirle y contarle esas inquietudes y necesidades en su interior que siempre se resolvían con hablar con Mina. La volteo a mirar y descubrió que ella se reía con mucha fuerza de algo que su mejor amigo Armand le estaba contando, ella se sonrojó y le corrió con el dedo la mejilla masculina y luego lo abrazo como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Yaten apretó los dientes de pura furia, _**¿quién era ese para colocarle los brazos alrededor de la cintura a SÚ Amiga Mina?**_

_**Y… ¿quién era él para decirle que No a Armand?**_ cuando él había preferido a su novia actual por ella, él era el maldito que no merecía nada de ella. Saliendo de sus pensamientos escuchó lo que decían sus amigos de su ex amiga.

Mina esta para comerse y saborearse lentamente- dijo Diamante pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras sus amigos lo golpeaban y aullaban apoyándolo.

Ojala aceptará salir conmigo, es una de las mejores estudiantes y además es una de las mejores deportistas femeninas, para que se querría más- dijo Ken, un chico de lentes que hace poco se había adentrado en el equipo.

Además él imbécil que no caiga en su estilizado cuerpo fácilmente puede sucumbir a esos labios carnoso que tiene…- Agregó Diamante subiendo la mirada desde sus tobillos hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Oh, esos ojos azules que tiene hacen que todo lo malo se vuelva bueno entrando a ese paraíso celestial- comento Ken apoyando su mentón en la mano para fijar su mirada en su rostro.

¿Son estúpidos o qué?- Preguntó Yaten con una sonrisa socarrona- Mina no es nada de lo que ustedes dicen- Dijo y al instante se sintió mejor soltando el veneno que tenia por dentro.

jajajaja- se rió Diamante- ¿Como así capitán?- inquirió agradablemente sorprendido.

Es petulante y vanidosa, si supiera que ustedes están diciendo eso de ella, les respondería con arrogancia y jamás les mostraría una cordialidad- él mismo había visto eso en primera fila- Además ella se queja de que su cuerpo a cada momento y de que su pelo no es lo suficientemente largo, ¡es una quejona!- Terminó por decir y se sintió mucho mejor, sus amigos lo miraban con una sonrisa- ¿De que se ríen?

Si no estuvieras saliendo con una modelo diría que estás celoso…- refuto Diamante y los demás asintieron con burla en la mirada.

¿Celoso?- exclamó Yaten escandalizado- ¿de ella? ¿Estarán locos o qué? El hambre los tiene delirando es la única respuesta que le veo.- Respondió sintiéndose repentinamente acorralado.

Entonces no te quejaras cuando Armand la invite a salir luego de que termine el campeonato de Voleibol, ¿cierto?- acotó en duda cuando Yaten se puso tenso.

¿Que Armand qué?- aclaró el muerto de coraje, de puya y por supuesto que de celos.

Lo que escuchaste, y parece que ella no es indiferente a sus encantos- dijo Ken señalando a su izquierda donde venia Mina con una bandeja de malteadas y sonriendo sonrojada por un piropo que le había gritado Armand antes de irse.

_**El imbécil de Armand escucharía algunas palabras de Yaten Kou,**_

_**Eso era tan seguro como que el mañana amanecería….**_

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

Akane veía con interés disimulado a esa chica que tenia de cabeza a su hermoso novio. Ella lo sabia desde que se vieron la primera vez, Ella tenía en su mano a Yaten; Mina Aino le gustaba su mejor amigo y jamás se lo diría, estaba absolutamente segura y Yaten no se había dado cuenta ni siquiera del cariño que sentía por la rubia sirvienta esa. Le ofuscaba verlo pasear la mirada por donde ella pasaba, se detenía o paseaba. Él estaba enamorado de Mina y no lo quería aceptar.

Pero Mina había tenido su oportunidad y no la había aprovechado así que ella, como novia oficial de su queridísimo boxeador no podía dejar que su hombre se fuera con la otra, habían pasado un mes lleno de sexo y besos apasionados, y Yaten a diferencia de sus novios anteriores sabía lo que era una relación sexual. Sonrió con picardía cuando recordó lo que habían hecho en la piscina de su casa ese fin de semana que sus padres habían viajado a Hong Kong por negocios, simplemente era una escena que jamás se borraría de su cabeza, había sido mágico y orgásmico.

Vio que la muy mosquita muerta se acercaba a ellos y conscientemente saco su tobillo delicado para que esa rubia trastornada se tropezará y cayera pero ella audaz y vio su movimiento y saltó antes de poder tropezarse.

Mina volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido y le entrego su copa de merengada de fresa sin decirle nada. Se volteo para entregar las otras en la mesa de los chicos y luego se fue de allí en silencio.

Ella se quedó secretamente sorprendida de que no la acusara, seria que esa Mina Aino planeaba algo en su contra… Esperaba que no, porque ella sabia jugar a las trampas y esa solo era una milésima de lo que podía hacer.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

¡Hey Mina!- Exclamó Seiya al entrar al local con una chica de ojos morados y un pelo lacio negro como un manto nocturno.- ¿Qué tal el día?- Mina le sonrió y él le soltó la mano a su novia y abrió los brazos a los que ella corrió.- ¡Ese era el abrazo de mi día!- La chica de ojos lilas sonrió enternecida y miro a Mina como si la conociera de todas la vida.

¡Hola Taru!- Dijo Mina abrazándola a ella también- ¿qué tal el viaje?- La chica hablo en señas y le explico que había estado espectacular aunque no lo había disfrutado mucho porque extrañaba a su prometido Seiya.- Oh, sinceramente no sé que le ves a este cabeza dura pero estoy segura que él se gano la lotería contigo- Seiya se empezó a reír y luego serio dijo.

Más te vale que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso ¿eh?- Y luego los tres se rieron ya que Mina se lo tradujo a Hotaru- No sentaremos en… ¡YATEN!-Gritó Seiya encantado- Ven amor, tu cuñado esta aquí- dijo en lenguaje de señas a Taru que sonrió tímida y le tomo la mano- Yo te cuido amor- Le dio un beso corto en los labios y se la llevo.

¡Ay! Yo quiero un amor así- suspiro Mina y vio como Yaten levantaba primero a su novia de las piernas que tenia los labios rojos e hinchados y estaba absolutamente ruborizada. Mientras él tenía el pelo revuelto y respiraba un poco azorado. Con un desasosiego que no podía ocultar a la vista. Hasta escucho decir a alguien.

En tus sueños querida- susurro Akane con malicia- Eso es solo para personas que tienen suerte y nacen como estrellas y tú…- hizo una pausa con una mala intención de verla de arriba hacia abajo- naciste como una nube, y de especial color negro- Mina que hasta el momento la ignoraba, la volteo a ver y se encontró con una cara totalmente diferente de la moneda a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver, ella era la verdadera Akane.

Así… que mostrando la verdadera personalidad, ¿eh?- indicó Mina con sarcasmo- ¡Vaya, Vaya! Me pregunto… ¿Que haría Yaten sí supieras que eres igual a esas lagartonas que se le tiraban a los pies…?- Y de pronto la situación le dio risa, tanto nadar para morir en la orilla, por lo menos no podía negar que Akane era inteligente.

Ríete, pero la que esta con él soy yo, la que es su "novia" soy yo, la que sale todas las noches y tiene su abrazo protector soy yo- Mina se le quedo mirando fijamente y en silencio- Veo que te duele ser _**la ignorada**_ ¿no?

La verdad es que me pesa hablar con una malcriada que solo ve a Yaten como un objeto.- Replicó ella y Akane frunció el ceño visiblemente enojada por no ver enojo en su contrincante.

Seguro, pero los celos te carcomen- Intentó ese paso y vio que le dio frutos, pues Mina apretó los puños.

Si lo hacen o no, no es tu problema- Respondió altanera y dolida… Akane sonrió disimuladamente y siguió provocándola hasta orillarla a explotar.

Te duele que me bese con él..- Dijo pasándose los dedos por los labios carmesí.

Ahórrate tus intimidades…- le espeto Mina al borde de arruinarle el rostro de un puñetazo.

Que me abracé y me toque…- prosiguió Akane sintiendo que estaba cerca de hacerla rabiar.

Cállate…- pidió Mina con unas ganas enorme de matarla por hacerla sentir miserable.

Que demuestre sus atenciones y su cariño continuamente…- dijo por último Akane al ver que ella se ponía roja de furia y apretaba los puños.

¡CALLATE!- Gritó Mina que no aguanto y se le lanzó encima. Akane sonriendo se dejo atacar mientras Mina le rasguñaba el cuello y le arrancaba tirones de su cabello y los tiraba al aire, así ella comenzó su actuación, haciendo que a su alrededor la gente se pusiera a ver como peleaba Mina Aino, la chica secretamente enamorada de su novio.

Yaten se levanto rápidamente y fue a la barra al ver como Mina tumbaba en el piso a su novia y le hacia las maldades femeninas que en una pelea se podía dar. Maldijo y trato de detener a Mina pero Armand salió de algún lugar y alzo a Mina que respiraba y Maldecía ha Akane, su pobre novia lloraba desconsoladamente y fue ha alzarla y abrazarla.

¡Eres una perra!- gritaba Mina con furia- Algún día se dará de cuenta de que eres como las demás y te dejará- Exclamaba llena de ira y con mechones rubios entre los dedos cerrados como garras- ¡Suéltame Armand! La despellejaré viva.- lanzo al aire los mechones y la miro con frialdad. Nunca en su vida había visto a Mina perder tanto el control.

¡Cálmate Mina!- Pidió Armand sorprendido de la violencia de la rubia.

¡Controla a tú loca!- indicó Akane y Mina la miro con animadversión.

Le dio un codazo a Armand en las costillas y fue detenida a dos pasos de Akane por Andrew Aino, que llegaba en ese instante- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto a toda voz fuerte y anonadado por el espectáculo de pelos y rasguños.

¡TE MATARE!- Gritó Mina en contestación- ¡eso es lo que pasa! a esta maldita lo que hay que darle de beber es cianuro- Exclamó con maldad y sonrió perversamente.

¡Mina!-Exclamaron sorprendidos Armad, Yaten y Andrew.

¿Por qué estás así?- Preguntó sorprendido Takeru Aino, al ver la violencia de su hija, y Mina contestaría con toda satisfacción pero una voz chillona la interrumpió.

Yo solo quería pedirle.. unaaa… Hamburguesa- dijo en defensa Akane que estaba hipando por el llanto. Yaten miró mal a Mina que aún seguía maldiciendo.

¿Estás contenta?- le preguntó en un grito y todo quedo en silencio en el local- ¡Eso era lo que querías no es cierto!-dijo con sarcasmo-¡herir a Akane como yo te herí a ti!- dijo atormentado al ver a Akane roja de tanto llorar y con algunos moretones- aquí la malvada y la bruja eres ¡tú!- apuntó y la miro a los ojos que estaban abierto de par en par y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, entonces supo que se había pasado de la raya y que su novia había hecho algo para provocarla.

Yaten, no te permito…- trató de decir Andrew pero Mina se soltó de un manotazo, adolorida de todo aquello y ella que pensaba que él era diferente…

Ya Drew, vámonos- Dijo con voz trémula por los intentos de llorar y se alejo de la muchedumbre que estaba presenciando el espectáculo- Fui yo la que comenzó la pelea y yo soy la que salió perdiendo, vámonos- Dijo conteniendo un sollozo y se fue con Armand hacia la salida.

¡Hey… Mina!- Grito Andrew sorprendido yendo detrás de la pareja.

¡Buaa!- comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza Akane y se abrazó fuertemente a Yaten que tenia una ganas inmensas de abrazar era a su ex amiga, Mina.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

_Hola chicas! Se que ando atrasada con este fic pero bueno, poco a poco! Aquí tienen el tercer cap, y vaya pelea… diosss! Bueno esperemos que el tonto de Yaten abra los ojos después de todo! =) que tal les pareció! A mi me encantaa! =) nos leemos prontitooo!_

_**Cualquier cosa, inquietud o duda…**_

_**Aquí estoy!**_

_**Un besoo!**_

_**Se despide, Amary-san**_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Por ella!

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, la historia por otro lado si es ¡Únicamente mía!_

**Capitulo IV: "Pesadilla"**

**Yaten POV**

Estaba preocupado... Y no lo decía en juego. Habían pasado dos días y Mina no había ido al colegio ni por casualidad y él sabia el ¿por qué? Por él.

El Padre de Mina había ido tres horas después a su casa en la cual estaban sus hermanos regañándolos y su futura cuñada negando con la cabeza. ¿Pero que podía hacer el? Si su novia por la cual había derrochado la amistad de su amiga rubia loca y que no le hablaba, había golpeado a Akane, su actual novia. Se jalo de los cabellos y quiso gritar de frustración, pero no podía… no podía gritar porque sabia que a pesar de todo el errado… era él.

Aún recordaba las palabras del Sr Aino, acerca de Mina…

**Flash Back**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, como animal furioso y enjaulado. Mientras su Hermano Mayor le criticaba lo que dijo, como lo dijo y el porqué lo dijo en aquel momento en ese restaurante.

-Se puede saber Yaten Kou, si es que aun queda vestigio de una personalidad cuerda y sociable en ese cuerpo estúpido tuyo- dijo Taiky apretándose el puente de la nariz para luego abrir los ojos y mirarme con ganas asesinas- de ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TRATASTES A MINA COMO UNA VULGAR MUJER?-Exclamó con enojo y yo me quedé estático, pues Taiky en todos sus años de cuidado nunca me había levantado la voz.

-Yo…- fue lo único que mi mente pudo decir y Seiya bufo enojado también.

-No te entiendo- dijo mi hermano Seiya- Admite que te gusta Mina y bota a la lagarta que tienes por novia en estos momentos, yo aunque no he escuchado nada de los labios de Mina y ¡sé lo que paso!- Lo miré con ansiedad por la necesidad de saber pero Taiky se postró en frente de mi y me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-Sinceramente lo que me provoca es…- pero no completó la frase por un gemido ahogado de Hotaru, por lo que me soltó sin delicadeza. Y yo lo entendí. Un momento… ¿QUÉ YO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MINA?

-¿De donde sacaste eso de que me gusta Mina?- exclamé rojo como la grana y viendo a mí hermano que sonreía irónico y cuando abrió la boca para contestar la puerta fue tocada. Seiya fue abrirla y allí estaba el Patriarca de la familia Aino. Taiky volteo a verme y se trono las manos en señal de amenaza. Y yo sabia, que ni todo el boxeo del planeta me ayudaría a responderle un solo golpe a mi hermano mayor.

-Buenas Tardes…- saludó el señor que no hizo gala de querer entrar por más que Seiya lo invitó- la visita será corta, gracias, de todos modos por su amabilidad- dijo asintiendo y luego volteó a verme a mi- Yaten, lo que le dijiste a Mina fue cruel.- Yo asentí sin responder- Mina se ha encerrado desde que llego a casa y no ha dejado pasar a nadie, no quiere hablar ni con Serena- Abrí mis ojos considerablemente y maldije en silencio mientras apretaba los puños, Serena era la persona favorita de Mina en el mundo y si no la recibía a ella era por…- Y cuando hablo fue a través de la puerta, y solo pidió que la cambiaran de escuela- cuando escucho esa frase, esta se repitió en su mente como si fuera un casete y lo volteó a ver mientras empezaba a negar con la cabeza mientras salía de sus labios un grito desesperado para que ella no se fuera- Si, lo sé muchacho, nos negamos a esa petición, pero entonces nos pidió otra cosa a cambio- y lo miró directamente a los ojos con esos ojos que se parecían a los de su hija- Se iría a vivir a casa de su prima Serena por lo que queda de año y…- Ya era suficiente castigo no verla diariamente, no hablarle, ahora se mudaría- si no te alejas por las buenas, quiere una orden de alejamiento en tú contra muchacho- Tragué grueso mientras me sentaba en el sillón al lado de la puerta y me sujeté la cabeza- Además- !ha! Había más…- Yo y toda mí familia no queremos que vayas al Crown, te lo pedimos por favor y Eso fue lo único que dijo en camino a casa y yo por mi parte creo que tiene total razón, no puedo permitir que cualquier chico la insulté en frente de todos y quedé impune solo porque no afrenta los sentimientos que tiene por otra- no traté de levantar la cabeza y solo apreté mis ojos tratando de que esas lágrimas que querían salir se quedarán allí, en mis ojos.- ¡Buenas tardes!- Se despidió de nosotros con un fruncimiento de ceño y se alejó a su casa.

-Ya estarás contento- espetó Seiya y subió a su habitación con Hotaru que le sonrió un poco con pena.

Taiky lo miró fijo y luego susurro- espero que te des cuenta de lo que tus acciones hacen en respuesta a otros... Afronta las consecuencias- y yo asentí permitiendo que la primera lágrima resbalara. Quería a Mina, quería a mi amiga.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mirando por la ventana hacia el cuarto d ella, ese que estaba oscuro desde que se habían peleado ella y su novia. Apretó los puños recordando a su "novia", estaba furiosa con él porque le creía a la mayoría, más que a ella.

Pero… ¿que hacer Cuando te hechas al mundo, por una mujer que todos dicen que no es como tú la defines…?

Ken, Zafiro y Kevin estaban molestos con él por haberle gritado de aquella manera a Mina.

Seiya, Andrew, Taiky, El Sr y la Sra. Aino estaban igual de molesto que Serena y sus amigos del grupo de boxeo.

Y por último, pero la más importante Mina… no sabia nada de ella, desde aquel altercado, pero necesitaba aunque sea verla y saber que estaba bien que… qué estaba bien sin él…

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

**Mina POV**

Lo seguía amando… no lo negaba y nunca lo negaría. Pero sentía una impotencia gigante de no haberse defendido cuando él la insulto ante todos en el Crown. Se abrazó a sí misma y miró por la ventana mientras que su cuarto permanecía oculto en las sombras sin ninguna luz más que la de la luna y entonces lo vio…

Estaba allí en su balcón, con su camisa favorita de Simple Plan, su banda de rock favorita. Sus blue jeans algo viejos pero que igual le quedaban bien, estaba descalzo… Tenía los ojos opacos y las manos apretadas en la madera de las rejas de madera que lo cuidaban de una caída segura al piso de ese callejón que estaban entre sus casas.

Lo vio, nuevamente y sus ojos se desviaron hacia su cabello que generalmente estaba sujeto, ella había sido la única chica que lo había visto suelto, entonces el pensamiento que le venia rondando en la mente la volvió a atormentar… Él era de otra… Por más que ella lo amara, el iba a ser de otra siempre… Porque él nunca la amaría… siempre seria _**su**_ amiga…

No entendió porque Yaten puso un pie en la barandilla del balcón y luego puso el otro haciendo malabares hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que se mantuvo en equilibrio, luego miró con detenimiento la ventana por la que él miraba fijamente. Y entonces lo supo, el quería ser un trapecista y comenzar a dar volteretas para llegar a su ventana… ¡ESTABA LOCO!

Él susurro algo y luego se impulso por los aires desde la barandilla hasta colgarse de su ventana haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por instantes, hasta que lo vio escalar hasta meter un pie y luego el otro y así sucesivamente hasta quedar adentro de su habitación, y al frente de ella…

Entonces supo que la hora había llegado… era ahora o nunca…

Yaten apenas dejo entrar un pie escucho el suspiro de alivio que lanzo al aire de la habitación la rubia loca y sonrió por su loco invento. Cuando entró completamente al cuarto se encontró con una Mina, aunque no veía muy bien su rostro podía ver sus ojos y estos estaban preocupados, molestos, impotentes, tristes…

-Hola- susurro Yaten secándose las manos sudadas en los pantalones, se había puesto su camisa favorita para darse valor- tenia días sin verte…- volvió a decir con voz temblorosa.

-Hola…- respondió ella con voz lejana como si solo acercarse fuera una idea suicida.

-Yo…- trató de decir pero Mina empezó a enfurecerse y él sonrió al percibir su ira.

-¿ERES LOCO O QUÉ?- preguntó ella batiendo las manos en el aire- me asusté cuando te vi… ¡es que querías matarte!- agregó y empezó a caminar en circulo alrededor de él- Eso me pasa por…- y entonces como si cayera en cuenta de lo que iba a decir se alejo de nueva cuenta de él- Lárgate Yaten…- pidió con tranquilidad falsa.

-Me iré- dijo y ella se relajo- pero después de que hablemos- agregó y ella se volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó directa.

-Lo que quieras responder…- contestó él colocándose en frente a ella.

-Comienza con el interrogatorio, anciano- ironizó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en el Crown?- preguntó con necesidad.

-Lo que vistes, ataque a tu angelical novia- ironizó Mina con la sangre ardiendo mientras Yaten fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- indagó de nueva cuenta curioso.

-¡Porque me dio la gana, según tú!- replicó altanera.

-Lo sé- dijo él calmado pues era normal que ella se enfureciera, sonrió por ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me encanta que te enojes conmigo- dijo algo feliz, por fin hablaba con Mina después de mucho tiempo.

-Ella se sonrojó y abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

-Me puedes decir, por favor, porque te peleaste con Ak..

-¡No digas su nombre, por favor!- pidió con rabia.- La golpee porque le pedí amablemente que no quería saber de sus intimidades como pareja y siguió, sabiendo que me hería saber que ella era la favorita para ti…- suspiró cuando terminó de decir la frase y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- sabias que desde temprano que llegaron, ella me metió el tobillo para que me cayera, me quiso tirar lo que restaba de malteada en la ropa y además me agredió tanto implícitamente sobre mi figura que no sé si pueda volver a salir de esta habitación siquiera- Yaten abrió mucho sus ojos y gruño con mucha furia, para luego apretar lo puños y darle un golpe a la pared continua mientras Mina saltaba por el miedo.

-Así que fue eso lo que paso…- dijo conteniendo su voz en un gruñido de ira pura, Mina sonrió y soltó una risita; él volteo a verla y al verla reír se fue despejando parte de su furia, solo una parte...

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó con simpleza.

-Pues de que tanto nadar para morir en la orilla, te metiste con la reinas de la lagartonas- susurro ella y él sonrió por lo cierto de la frase- ¿Por qué crees que Kevin no la pasa?, porque se le insinuó dos veces delante de Molly, y ella creyó que ellos dos se entendían- Yaten la miró impresionado del cuento- Pero ellos no te dijeron nada porque era la primera novia fija y cuando Zafiro te quiso decir, ella se acercó y se cayó el plan de evidencia.- Yaten ya tenia un plan en mente, él no seria el cornudo del instituto.

-Observó a Mina por primera vez y se veía diferente… esos shorts azules que mostraban unas bellas piernas, esa camisa floja de tirantes que asomaba sus cumbres cremosas, y su cabello suelto que la hacia un ángel… Mina…

-Perdón por lo que dije en el Crown- ella lo miro diferente, recelosa.

-No existirían los policías si todos se arrepintieran de sus crímenes- él rio por lo irónico de la frase.

Ya lo sé- comenzó- por eso me voy a redimir con todo mi arsenal.

¿Me vas a creer sin más?- preguntó ella incrédula y él asintió totalmente seguro.

Ella será la próxima en la puerta de la venganza, todo por lo que tú pasaste, se lo haremos a ella- él sonrió maléfico y ella carcajeo y por impulso lo abrazó. él correspondió rápidamente y se sintió completo cuando aferró sus brazos a la cintura de ella.

Pero debía saber la verdad…

Mina, yo nec..- comenzó él pero ella lo tomó de la nuca y llevo sus labios a los de él haciendo que Yaten se tambaleara por su impulsivo movimiento. Era un beso casto, inocente pero que daba una gran revelación, ella no besaría a cualquiera y menos para callarlo… ella solo besaría al chico que realmente quería…

Él sonrió en el beso y la apretó junto a él; Ella sabia que esa era su sueño… él más interno de todos, el más secreto… y fue allí que se dio cuenta que...

_Lo que para ÉL era un sueño…_

_Para ELLA era una pesadilla…_

_Y por eso se volvió pesadilla…_

_Porque todo sueño que hace daño…_

_Que te angustia…_

_Se vuelve una pesadilla…._

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

_Holas! Espero que estén bien! Aquí con el cuarto cap! Esperemos que lo acepten y le den el gusto bueno! PULGARES ARRIBA! Bueno en el cap de hoy se vio a Yaten realmente avergonzado de su comportamiento y alejado totalmente de su rubia loca, pero veremos que hace para tenerla cerca… el siguiente capo promete! Se los jurooo! Espero que disfruten su navidad y sean muy felices con su familia, pareja e hijos! Jajajajaja! Es decir… SU FAMILIAA! Nos vemos en el 2012! Bye, bye!_

_**Cualquier cosa, inquietud o duda…**_

_**Aquí estoy!**_

_**Un besoo!**_

_**Se despide, Amary-san**_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Por ella!

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, la historia por otro lado si es ¡Únicamente mía!_

**Capitulo V: "Esperanza"**

**Yaten POV**

Había despertado con una idea fija de saber la verdad. Y la sabría de la misma boca de mi novia, y próxima ex…

Sé que me había tardado en concluir mi relación con una… "mujer" como ella, pero no sabia que luego de evitar ha cualquier necia y frívola chica me fuera a estampar de frente con la reina de todas ellas... Eso, sin contar la reverenda y soberana idiotez que había cometido con mi pobre rubia loca que en estos momentos me odiaba y lo enviaría de sentencia mínima a vivir a Canadá, eso… si era piadosa.

Ayer después de darse un sermón mental había decidido visitar a la rubia y ella lo había recibido con el corazón en la boca al verlo saltar desde el balcón, pero eso no le había importado mucho, porque pronto se dio cuenta de que la veía mas que una amiga, y si lo que había dicho era confirmado, mataría ha Akane lentamente como los venenos… No sabia con quien se había metido, ¡eso era seguro!

Llegó en su moto a la casa de su "novia" y sonrió con maldad…

Probaría un dicho que escuchaba continuamente de su hermano mayor, el cual por cierto no le hablaba, "_con una mentira se saca una verdad"… _Hoy sabría si era verdad.

Tocó y al momento fue atendido por Akane, que seguía con algunos moretones y rasguños en todo el rostro, pecho y brazos. Estaba vestida como si se acabara de levantar, sonrió nerviosa y me dejó pasar a la sala de estar, allí, ella se colocó al lado del sofá y me invitó con una sonrisa a que me sentará pero negué con la cabeza, seria una visita rápida y concreta…

La miré con toda la calma que tenia en mi cuerpo que bullía con ganas de seguir golpeándola, si de verdad lo que me había dicho Mina era cierto… Aunque no me lo hubiera dicho a mi, físicamente hablando…

¡Hola, Mi amor!- Sonreí con repulsión que ella no notó y me pregunté que fue lo que me había gustado de ella.

¡Hola, Akane!- dije con algo de emoción por descubrir la verdad- Venia a ver como seguías, sabes que estaba muy preocupado…- A ella le brillo la mirada con algo que no supe identificar, pero sin duda no era inocencia. Era tan buen actor que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de ciertas señales que ya para mi eran notorias, como esa puerta entreabierta y que ella trataba de ocultar.

Tan bello…- y así como si nada se me lanzó encima a contonear caderas sobre mi pelvis, pero a pesar de que habíamos pasado momentos interesantes en la cama, actualmente no me movilizaba a realizar algún movimiento con ella en ese aspecto, realmente me asqueaba haber tenido algo que ver en ese aspecto.

Akane, cariño…- dije como quién no quiere la cosa- sabes, que estaba pensando que realmente Mina ha actuado pésimo contigo en el Crown, por ello, la insulté muchísimo entre ayer y hoy, por lo que no te preocupes que te vuelva a hacer cualquier daño…- Akane sonrió perversa, con morbosidad, Dios Mío, con quién había estado yo en estos tres meses de noviazgo… la respuesta era simple… ¡CON CHUCKY!

Pues muchísimas Gracias cariño, no debiste…

Claro que si debí, ella te insultó solo cuando tú querías ser su amiga, es una imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere en su vida- Insistí con cara de asesino como si la estuviera insultando a ella- es una rastrera que se le insinúa a cualquiera y no tiene pensado en negarlo- Akane se fue volviendo lentamente de un color pálido, lo que me dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Yo… como… tú…- empezó a tartamudear ella comprendiendo el mensaje por lo menos le daba crédito, no era tan hipócrita como mi retorcida mente la canalizaba.

¡Así… que es cierto, que intentaste ligar con Kevin y los demás!- ella tragó grueso- Y también que le hiciste el día imposible a Mina mientras estábamos allá en la cafetería, ¿no?- añadí con rabia pero templado.

Ella me miró furiosa al saberse acorralada y frustrada- ¡SII! ¿Y? ¿Qué harás?, ¿me pegarás igual que la tonta e ilusa de tú amiga?- indagó fingiendo estar asustada y yo me reí macabramente.

No… algo peor- dije ella no sabia lo que tenia preparado, esa conversación tenia mucho valor- pero ya te enterarás, por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Mina para que te saltará encima?- ella me miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió presumida.

Ella esta enamorada de ti, Yat…- yo la miré fijamente tratando de seguirle la corriente.- Solo le corroboré lo que hacíamos frente a todos, lo obvio…- dijo como si nada- Que teníamos sexo frenético, que me besabas porque me querías, que la odiabas y que la habías dejado a un lado por tener un romance encantador conmigo…- Fruncí mis labios y mi ceño no se quedó atrás- Y bueno, cariño, tú sabes el resto… y a pesar de que Salí perdiendo me alegro de que la este pasando tan mal como me lo imagino- Y se rió de lo que decía mientras que sus ojos ambarinos mostraban una maldad escondida.

Vaya, Vaya… que personalidad tan oscura, me imagino que tú papa sabrá de las cosas que haces a sus espaldas- Inquirí con voz de ultratumba- y además de los torrentes pasionales tan seguido que tienes con el equipo de su oficina, ¿o no?- Añadí como si nada y ella se agarró del sillón- ¡Oh!… no lo sabe… Tsk, lástima que no grabe nuestra conversación tan, pero, tan interesante…- Ella sonrió nerviosa- Sabes lo estúpido que he sido al enredarme con una furcia como tú y cambiar a mi amiga por una loca trastornada- le dije con calma- ¡Qué quedé claro!- amenacé-, jamás, jamás en tu vida te cruces en su camino o en el mío… porque sino, no sé de lo que soy capaz… ¿entendido?- ella sonrió altanera.

A mi me resbalan tus amenazas, que se cuide ella, su reputación va caer por los suelos, ¡no sabrá que hacer cuando acabe con ella!- Exclamó molesta gritándole como una desgraciada-Y tú no… no me amenaces porque no respondo, soy una persona peligrosa, aunque hermosa- Yaten la miraba anonadado y furioso, pero también aliviado porque ella tenia cierta características de estúpida, Mina jamás había intentado hacer las cosas por las malas y aquella chica lo había atrapado con cinismos y mentiras.

Te arrepentirás de decir aquello- le advirtió Yaten y Ella bufó.- Por cierto, terminamos- ella abrió la boca y la cerró, pronto después se encogió de hombros y de inmediato empujo una puerta que estaba a medio abrir y allí habían dos chicos desnudos y dormidos.

Adiós y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- Yaten apretó los dientes y salió dando un portazo. Que se riera ahora, porque el que ríe de último... Ríe mejor…

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

**Dos Semanas Después**

Estaba en el cuarto de cambio luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Los chicos estaban animados, pronto habría un nuevo campeonato y darían lo mejor de ellos como siempre, debía esforzarme y tratar de olvidar aquello que me mantenía despierto de la noche continuamente. _Mina._

Estaba como desaparecida del mapa, y las veces que la podía ver, ella se alejaba de él como si fuera la peste, o sino le salían los defensores como si yo le fuera a ser daño… bueno, más del causado.

Mis "amigos" del grupo de Boxeo, los más cercanos(es decir: Ken, Diamante, Zafiro y Kevin) se habían alejado y en la casa, mis hermanos andaban de un humor de perros, ya sabia que seria así hasta que no arreglara las cosas con la rubia vecina, o diría ex. Vecina.

Pronto seria el festival de invierno, y quería invitarla al baile… Como siempre habían previsto. En diciembre ellos siempre iban juntos sin importar las chicas que detrás de él hubiera ó las conquistas con las que Mina hubiese coqueteado, eso no importaba... En diciembre, siempre eran ellos dos, los mejores amigos, inseparables y con gustos particulares pero semejantes.

Sonreí al pensar en los batidos de banana o de coco, que eran particulares pero que a ellos les encantaban. O las bandas que eran desechadas por ser de niñas o muy pesadas para los tímpanos, ellos la escuchaban con una sonrisa compartiendo pensamientos y sentimientos que se asimilaban y cruzaban caminos haciendo reír de sus frases filosóficas… que siempre eran espontáneas.

Se volteó y vio a sus amigos hablando con el entrenador, se acercó a ellos y sonrió, pero el único que lo saludo fue Zafiro. Él los miró a todos un poco sorprendido y le hicieron una seña para hablar todo después del entrenamiento fuera de la escuela que aparte tenían, por ello siempre eran los más resaltantes en el Distrito. Asintiendo se fue a las barras para hacer flexiones.

Luego de dos horas, estaban saliendo de la cancha de entrenamientos para dirigirse al cuarto de baños, se ducharon y pronto salió a reunirse con los chicos. Allí los esperaban sus amigos de Boxeo los más allegados, es decir, Diamante, Zafiro, Kevin y Ken.

Los observó a todos extrañados por su comportamiento inusual para con él y se dirigió luego a vestirse, cuando terminó se sentó en una de las tres bancas que había en el salón y así lo imitaron los chicos.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sin rodeos.

Es Mina- respondió Zafiro- No la hemos visto desde la pelea de aquel día en el Crown- Suspiré y Zafiro asintió- Con ese suspiro captó de que tú tampoco sabes nada de ella, ¿cierto?- Yo asentí nada emocionado- Ya descubriste lo que hizo Akane- Afirmo mi amigo y lo miré fijamente antes de Asentir nuevamente y él se volteo a mirar a los demás que asintieron en respuesta a una pregunta muda que YO, no entendí- ¿Te gusta Mina?- preguntó directo mi amigo. Yo me atraganté con mi saliva y empecé a toser.

¿q-que?- fue lo único que respondí y los chicos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y por primera vez sentí el calor en mis mejillas- pues, No lo sé- dije sinceramente y ellos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

¡Idiota!- susurró Ken y me miró mal.

¡Imbécil!- dijo un Diamante enojado.

¡Bruto!- completó la retahíla de insultos Kevin.

Mira, Yat- empezó Zafiro con paciencia y burla en la voz- te haré unas preguntas y de acuerdo a ellas me dices que tal, ¿si?- Asentí otra vez, enojado con ellos pero sin saber que mas decir.- ¿Cuando supiste que Mina iba a salir con Armand, ¿Qué sentiste?

Rabia, celos…- dije sintiendo esas sensaciones nuevamente.

¡Bien!- señalaron Diamante, Ken, y Kevin. El trío de insultadores.

Cuando Miras a Mina en short y camisas escotadas, ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó otra vez Zafiro sonriendo pícaro.

¡Que es sexy!- exclamé ronco y el trío de insultadores asentaron cara de babosos por lo que le di un zape a cada uno- ¡QUITEN ESAS CARAS, trío de pervertidos!- les reclamé encrespado y ellos soltaron unas carcajadas a mi costa.

Cuando te evita, ¿Qué sientes?- Tragué grueso y confesé.

Que… no tengo un complemento importante, que no importa mi orgullo y que podría hacer cosa que ella quisiera con tal de que me hablara nuevamente.- suspiré y los miré- que la quiero muchísimo, y caminaría, haría y respiraría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera para que me dejara entrar en su vida nuevamente- Ellos, los cuatro sonrieron.

Si ella te besara, ¿Tú le corresponderías?- Recordé el beso que en medio de la pesadilla que vivía Mina la noche anterior le robé y sonreí con mi corazón vuelto loco.

¡Con todo lo que tengo!- respondí emocionado y entendí, ha donde me llevaban mis amigos… Entonces reconocí…

Amo a Mina, y fui tan tonto que no entendí que era a ella a quien no podía dejar atrás- Los chicos sonrieron y me devolvieron el zape que les había dado con anterioridad- ¡auch!- me quejé y ellos se sentaron nuevamente.

Pero y… ¿Qué hago?- dije desesperado y viéndolos emocionado pero cohibido por el daño que le hice a la chica mas maravillosa que había conocido.

Primero, hay qué vengarnos de Akane, y eso debe ser próximo al campeonato de Voleibol que es la semana que viene- choqué los puños con Zafiro en repuesta y miré a los chicos- Segundo, como Mina te tiene resentimiento debes conquistarla nuevamente y eso debe ser poco a poco, pues ella no es la misma chica receptiva que conociste hace un tiempo, ahora te conoce y le hiciste perjuicio deliberadamente así que ella no confía en ti, así que cruza dedos e invéntate todo tipos de cursilerías y planes "SINCEROS" para que Mina te vuelva a mirar- Sonreí y asentí- nosotros te ayudaremos, pero sino funciona eso, entonces debemos ir al plan "emergencia"- Levanté una ceja y ellos sonrieron misteriosos- No debes saberlo aún, pero por lo pronto espérate… ¿bien?.

¡Si!- contesté con ánimo y ellos asintieron- ¡Gracias chicos!- Ellos se levantaron y yo seguí su ejemplo.

De Gracias, nada…. ¡Debes pagar nuestros almuerzos y ayudarnos con Latín por cuatro meses!- le indicó Diamante sonriente- Un mes por cada uno así que no creas que somos Gratuitos, tenemos un precio…- contestó afeminado y batiendo las pestañas como mujerzuela, nos reímos un rato y yo asentí, luego chocamos cabezas y luego nos reímos de los golpes.

¡ESTÁ BIEN!- le exclamé y ellos volvieron a carcajear y así nos fuimos… Con la esperanza de que pudiera conquistar a Mina.

**°°° Por… ella°°°**

_Holas! Espero que estén bien! Aquí con el quinto cap! Esperemos que lo acepten y le den el gusto bueno! PULGARES ARRIBA! Bueno en el cap de hoy se vio a Yaten realmente enamorado de su rubia vecina, ya quiero saber que hara para conquistar a Mina, y créanme que ya tengo pensado algunas cositas! Jajajajajaja! Si quieren alguna cosa.. escríbanlo y yo debatiré! Gracias por seguirme apoyando! _

_Aquí les dejo un gran saludo a las chicas que me dejaron un comentario en el cap anterior, les agradezco por darse su tiempo y comentar las espero en este cap:_

**Ngeles**

**Minafan**

**Usagi13chiba**

**DaniiBGomez**

_**Cualquier cosa, inquietud o duda…**_

_**¡Aquí estoy!**_

_**¡Un besoo!**_

_**Se despide, Amary-san…**_


End file.
